Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Gallery
Lobby Cards Screencaps Intros Looney Tunes Intro Merrie Melodies Intro Gee Whiz Merrie Melodies Intro 1.png|Merrie Melodies Intro 1 Gee Whiz Merrie Melodies Intro 2.png|Merrie Melodies Intro 2 Opening Credits Gee Whiz Title.png|"Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z" Title Billboard Gee Whiz Title 1.png|Here is Wile E. Coyote, waiting for someone to pass by... Gee Whiz Title 2.png|And here comes that someone now! Gee Whiz Title 3.png|And there he goes now! Gee Whiz Title 4.png|Wile E. begins the chase! Gee Whiz Title 5.png|Until Suddenly.... Gee Whiz Title 6.png|He makes a retreat for it! Gee Whiz Title 7.png|Truck! Gee Whiz Title 8.png|The truck's carrier contains extended credits. Gee Whiz Extended Credits.png|Here's a full version of the extended credits with MPAA Numbers. Gee Whiz Title 11.png|The Truck drives away, with a crate being tipped out from it. Gee Whiz Title 12.png|Wile E. thinks he may be safe... Gee Whiz Title 13.png|But then again... Gee Whiz Title 14.png|Maybe not... Gee Whiz Title 15.png|Turn out the crate is actually the... Gee Whiz Title 16.png|Charles M. Jones (Chuck Jones) Direction Crate Character Introductions Gee Whiz Title 17.png|Uh-oh... Gee Whiz Title 18.png|Now he's furious!!!! Gee Whiz Wile E.'s Latin Name.png| COYOTE (eatius-birdius) Gee Whiz Screencap 1.png|He takes off after what he was chasing for! Gee Whiz Screencap 2.png|This is the creature that Wile E. was chasing. Gee Whiz Screencap 3.png|And that creature is none other than the... Gee Whiz Road Runner's Latin Name.png| ROAD RUNNER (delicius-delicius) Gee Whiz Screencap 4.png|''The chase is on!!!!'' The Chase is... on? Gee Whiz Screencap 5.png|The Road Runner takes the lead as... Gee Whiz Screencap 5.5.png|Wile E. struggles to catch up! Gee Whiz Screencap 6.png|Swiftly and edgily, the Road Runner makes... Gee Whiz Screencap 7.png|a 180-degree turn! Gee Whiz Screencap 8.png|And Wile E... Gee Whiz Screencap 9.png|...keeps going! Gee Whiz Screencap 10.png|Wile E. thinks he's still pursuing his prey... Gee Whiz Screencap 11.png|...until he realizes that the Road Runner is nowhere around. Gee Whiz Screencap 13.png|Wile E. skids to a stop. Gee Whiz Screencap 14.png|And was confused. Gee Whiz Screencap 15.png|Unaware that the Road Runner took another route... Gee Whiz Screencap 16.png|Wile E. ponders himself on where the Road Runner ran off to. Gee Whiz Screencap 17.png|...unaware of the fact that the Road Runner was directly standing in front of him! Gee Whiz Screencap 18.png|"BEEP-BEEP!" Gee Whiz Screencap 19.png|And the Road Runner runs off! Gee Whiz Screencap 20.png|The Road Runner runs so fast... Gee Whiz Screencap 21.png|That he causes the roads to... Gee Whiz Screencap 22.png|...come off of their hinges.... Gee Whiz Screencap 23.png|...from the hills... Gee Whiz Screencap 25.png Gee Whiz Screencap 26.png|Whoa... Gee Whiz Screencap 27.png|'"EGAD"' Gee Whiz Screencap 28.png|'"EGAD... !!"' Gee Whiz Screencap 29.png|What now? Wile E.'s Plan #1: Rifle Sneak Attack Wile E.'s Plan #2: ACME Triple-Strength Battleship Steel Armor Plate Gee Whiz Wile E. Coyote in stunned surprise Gee Whiz Wile E. Coyote is Sad Wile E.'s Plan #3: Fishing Rod with Dynamite Stick Wile E.'s Plan #4: ACME Bat-Man's Outfit Gee Whiz ACME Batman Outfits.jpg Wile E.'s Plan #5: Aerial Slingshot Attack with ACME Anvil Wile E.'s Plan #6: Telescopic Device with Dynamite ''' '''Wile E.'s Plan #7: Fake Bridge Out Trick Wile E.'s Plan #8: Bridge-rigged TNT with Detonator Wile E.'s Plan #9: The Jet-Bike Chase Wile E.'s Announcement: Gee Whiz Ending 1.png|And so, as Wile E... falls from a great height... he has only one thing in mind... Gee Whiz Ending 2.png Gee Whiz Ending 3.png|Um... Ok. *Activates Iris Out* Gee Whiz Ending 4.png|You're welcome. Outros Gee Whiz Merrie Melodies Outro.png|Merrie Melodies Outro Best of Backgrounds Category:Galleries Category:Looney Tunes galleries Category:Road Runner galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner galleries Category:Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote galleries Category:Merrie Melodies galleries